Eyeshield 21 Awards
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: "Ajang paling bergengsi, Eyeshield 21 Awards, memberikan penghargaan pada para pemain Amefuto yang didukung melalui Vote! Dukung bias kalian dan jadikan mereka sebagai seorang pemenang! kirimkan Vote sebelum batas waktu tertentu!" /RnR please?


"Latihan ini terlalu berat, Hiruma-san... Bukankah harusnya kita─"

"Diam dan lari saja, cebol sialan!"

"Kakiku membunuhku, max!"

"Monyet sialan, aku akan **membunuhmu** jika berani menghentikan larimu!"

.

.

.

**Eyeshield 21 Awards**

**Chapter 1**

**ES21 © Yuusuke Murata & Riichiro Nagaki**

**Authorized by Cherry-Sakura05**

**Inspired by Cerulean Crown**

.

.

.

* * *

_Ratatatatatatata!_

"MUKYAAAA!"

"hi-HIEEEEEE!"

"LARI LEBIH CEPAT, ORANG-ORANG LEMAH SIALAN! CERBEROOOOS!"

_GRAAAAAAWWL!_

"Hiruma-kun! Berhenti menyiksa Sena!" Mamori berteriak keras dari limousin yang dinaikinya. Sang manajer terlihat cantik mengenakan dress satin merah muda yang nampak pas membalut tubuhnya.

"Kau terus saja, _kuso mane!_ Aku masih punya urusan dengan bocah-bocah sialan ini, kekekekeke!"

"Mou! Aku punya nama! Hmph, Kalau begitu kami akan menunggumu disana." Limousin yang membawa Mamori cs berlalu dengan meninggalkan deruman dan kepulan debu dibelakangnya.

"FUGO!" Komusubi melambaikan saputangan secara lebay ala opera sabun ke arah Monta dan Sena.

"MUKYAA! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Mamori-swaaan~"

"Ngapain kau, monyet sialan? SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU NAIK SEPEDA!"

_Ratatatatatatata!_

* * *

..

Suara hingar bingar ratusan masyarakat yang berkumpul di depan Tokyo Stadion terdengar sangat ramai ditambah dengan atribut-atribut yang sengaja dibawa oleh para penggemar ES21 pada malam itu. Dari anak-anak hingga orang dewasa, dan sebagian besar para pengunjung yang memadati sisi kiri-kanan pintu masuk Tokyo Stadion didominasi oleh kaum wanita.

Di pojok sana, dapat kita lihat sesosok reporter SMA yang tengah mengadakan _live show_ penyiaran acara yang menggemparkan Jepang atau bahkan dunia─Eyeshield 21 Awards.

"Selamat malam pemirsa! Saya, Kumabukuro Riko-chan menyiarkan langsung dari Tokyo Stadion. Anda sedang menonton acara penganugerahan terbesar dan terheboh sedunia, Eyeshield 21 Awards!"

Para pengunjung langsung ber-_"oooo"_ ria menyambut narasi siaran yang dibawakan si reporter muda. Riko berjalan ke salah satu sisi Tokyo Stadion, dimana sorakan terheboh fans paling keras terdengar dari sana.

"Pemirsa! Dengarlah teriakan antusias dari para penggemar yang ada disini!"

"KYAAA! SAKURABA-SAMA!"

"EYESHIELD 21! KYAAA!"

"AKABA-KUN! KAMI CINTA PADAMU!"

"YAMATOOOO!"

"NATSUHIKO-KUN! KAU SANGAT KEREN!" sebuah suara meneriakkan nama kakak dari Suzuna di tengah ramainya nama-nama pemain amefuto yang dielu-elukan. "... tapi kau benar-benar idiot..." celetukan entah darimana turut menimpali. "Impossibleee~" terdengar suara Taki tanpa wujud merespon. Oke, hal yang sangat tidak logis, bukan?

"KAKEI! JANGAN PERGI KE AMERIKA!"

"Eh? Kenapa kalian melarang Kakei kembali ke Amerika?" Riko menyodorkan mic-nya ke para fans Kakei yang menggotong papan reklame bergambar Kakei dalam seragam Poseidon.

"Kami gak rela aja, mbak. Takut ntar, Kakei digodain cewek-cewek Amerika," jawab salah seorang fans yang memakai ikat kepala 'I LOVE KAKEI'

"Berarti kalian merestui hubungan Kakei dengan Maki?" tanya Riko tanpa berpikir panjang.

"APBWAAAAAAA?!" mendadak kerumunan fans Kakei menoleh ke satu titik─Riko yang mukanya berubah pucat.

"Kami gak rela! Jangan sampai Kakei selingkuh dari Mizumachi!" teriak seorang fans mengacungkan poster Mizumachi tinggi-tinggi.

"Juga dari Akaba!" sebuah editan foto Kakei dan Akaba yang disandingkan nampak gagah diacungkan ke kamera.

Para fans mulai ribut menyebutkan nama-nama pemain amefuto yang mereka harap bisa dipasangkan crack pair dengan Kakei. Sedetik kemudian, Riko mulai paham ternyata ia mendatangi kerumunan fujoshi yang beringas.

"Oke, sebaiknya kita beralih ke arah sana, pemirsa." Riko menunjuk salah satu sudut yang (lagi-lagi) didominasi oleh kaum Hawa.

"Siapa yang kalian dukung untuk meraih penghargaan di ajang bergengsi ini?"

"Tentu saja... HIRUMA YOUICHI!" jawab kerumunan itu serempak.

"Oh, setan idamanku, tersenyumlah sekali lagi.." seorang fans ─yang diyakini sebagai Sanzo─ nampak mencium-cium mesra wallpaper Hiruma di hp-nya dan mengabaikan tatapan jijik dari orang-orang sekitarnya.

"Eww, sayang sekali ini siaran _live show_, jadi kita tidak bisa memotong adegan barusan, pemirsa." Ujar Riko dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Riko melihat tanda isyarat dari kameramen dan melihat, Ooooh.. tim Ojou White Knights tiba lebih dulu!

"SAKURABA-SAMAAAAAAA!" beberapa fans mulai tumbang akibat tidak kuatnya iman mereka melihat si receiver tampan.

"Ah... haha..." Sakuraba melambai canggung ke arah fans dan beberapa wanita harus diangkut ambulans.

"Selamat malam, tim Ojou!" sapa Riko ramah dan disambut anggukan elegan dari seluruh anggota tim.

"Kira-kira penghargaan apa yang kalian harapkan dari ES21 Awards ini?" Riko menyodorkan mic ke arah Takami.

"Ah, tidak begitu penting," Takami tertawa kecil. "Hmm, mungkin Best Receiver," ia melirik Sakuraba. "─Ah, tidak. Mungkin Best Monster, kalau ada." Takami tersenyum jahil pada Shin yang sama sekali tidak peduli dan memandang ingin tahu ke arah kamera.

"Salah, yang benar, Best Gaptek." Celetuk Otawara cuek mengupil.

"Bagaimana perasaan kalian bisa turut menghadiri event paling bergengsi ini?" tanya Riko lagi─kali ini ke Otawara yang sesaat kemudian disesali Riko karena ia mendapat suvenir gas 'beracun' dari Otawara.

"KYAAA! SHIN-KUN!" gegap-gempita fans Shin bersorak sibuk ber-fangirlingan. Shin hanya menatap bingung.

Sekelompok fans berteriak,"Aku pendukung ShinWaka! Kudoakan kalian selalu bahagia!" sekejap Wakana blushing mendengarnya. "A-aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Shin-san!"

"ShinSaku, FOREVER!"

"Takami-senpai, kapan akan kau nikahi Sakurabaaa?" Takami memasang deathglare ke arah fans yang kelewat berani (atau sinting?) meneriaki dirinya seperti itu. Dalam ingatannya, ia membuat catatan mental untuk mem-blacklist segala sesuatu berbau fujoshi yang mengarah padanya.

"Baiklah, host Riko, apa kami sudah boleh masuk stadion?" tanya pelatih Shogun.

"Eh? Umm, ya, silahkan masuk dan temukan tempat duduk kalian. Terima kasih banyak telah bersedia untuk saya wawancarai." Riko menyingkir ke tepi membiarkan Shin dan rekan-rekannya masuk ke Tokyo Stadion.

"Nah, siapa lagi, ya, yang akan saya wawan─"

"Co-COMMANDER FROM HELL!" mendengar nama itu, Riko langsung berpaling ke ujung karpet dan menemukan tim Deimon Devil Bats yang disambut semeriah mungkin oleh fans mereka. Terutama Hiruma, si setan dengan spike pirang namun tampan menawan dan anjing neraka yang sama menyeramkannya, beserta anggota tim─yang lebih tepat disebut budak─berjalan mengiringinya. Riko baru saja akan menghampiri Hiruma kalau saja pria yang terkenal dengan sebutan _"Natsuhiko-baka"_ tidak berputar aneh ala balerina dan memasang pose narsis ke kamera.

"Ahahaha~ dunia~ lihatlah ketampananku dari dekat~" yang langsung membuat Taki diseret petugas keamanan karena dianggap mengganggu _live show_.

"Haloooo! Selamat malam! Apa kabar?" sapa Riko ramah dan dijawab "Baik" oleh Mamori diikuti seluruh anggota tim.

"Ah, Kobayakawa Sena-kun, bagaimana perasaanmu diberi kesempatan berjalan di Red Carpet?" Sena menggaruk kepalanya gugup. "Erm, eto, senang... ya, begitulah..."

"YAAAA─HA! Heh, reporter sialan, lihat saja, semua piala yang dinominasikan akan jatuh ke tangan Deimon Devil Bats! Secara, namanya Eyeshield 21 Awards, kekeke! KAU DENGAR ITU, DREAD SIALAN? KAU DATANG, 'KAN? Atau kau menonton dari rumah lewat televisi bututmu itu? kekekekeke!" Hiruma menembakkan AK-47 ke udara dan sukses menuai protes keras dari Mamori.

"Tch, sampah! Sekali sampah, tetap SAMPAH!"

Perhatian pengunjung beralih pada tim Shinryuji Naga dan kembali menimbulkan kebisingan yang memekakkan telinga.

"Aku pendukung HiruAgon!" teriak salah satu fans dan dijawab 'Ooooh!' oleh yang lainnya.

"HIDUP HIRUMAMO!" Oh, ternyata delapan puluh persen dari pengunjung yang ada adalah fans berat pairing HirumaxMamori.

"JUUSENA MANA SUARANYAAA?" koor seorang fujoshi provokator membangkitkan semangat para fans crack pairing lainnya. Sena dan Juumonji yang berdiri bersebelahan, ber-blushing saling pandang dan disoraki "Cieeee!" oleh fans mereka.

"MANA PENDUKUNG MONTAxMAMORI?" Monta maju dengan semangat berkobar, seenaknya memasangkan pair Mamori dengan dirinya.

Krik.

.

Krik

.

Krik

.

"MUKYAAAAA! KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MENJAWAB MAX!"

"Mamori tidak cocok denganmu, Monta-kun!" tukas seorang fans cowok.

"Iya, aku lebih setuju HiruMamo, SenaMamo, RikuMamo, JuuMamo, AkaMamo, apapun kecuali pair Mamori denganmu!"

"Lebih cocok MontaxSanzo!"

Dan segala pendapat dari para fans tidak berperasaan pada monyet malang tersebut (?), sukses membuat Monta memeluk dengkul dan pundung di pojokan.

"Sampah, kutunggu kau didalam! Jangan kabur!" Agon melenggang masuk kedalam stadion.

"Keh, memangnya siapa yang mau kabur?" tantang Hiruma.

"Kutunggu kau didalam sana, nona manis. Duduklah disebelahku." Agon tersenyum manis malaikat membuat siapapun termasuk Mamori sendiri merinding bulu kuduknya. Hiruma menatap tajam pada Agon lewat sudut matanya.

"Eh, umm, ano..." Riko gelagapan ingin bertanya, tapi dirinya segan diakibatkan atmosfir suasana yang sempat menegang barusan.

"Ayo, masuk, bocah-bocah sialan! _Kuso mane_, sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengenakan aksesoris yang merepotkan, 'kan?!"

"Mou! Hiruma-kun, ini punya ibuku!"

"Hi-HIRUMA-KUUUN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN KAMI!" fans Hiruma sampai nangis belepotan karena ditinggal oleh Hiruma begitu saja tanpa _say bye-bye._

"Keh, fans-fans sialan ini ingin mencoba peluruku rupanya. YAAA-HA!"

_Ratatatatatata!_

Bukannya melarikan diri, fans Hiruma malah sibuk menangkapi peluru AK-47 Hiruma dengan riang gembira (karena tahu pelurunya dari karet). Anggota tim Deimon sweatdrop.

"Aaah.. tidak sempat menanyai mereka, deh. O-ooooh... ada Bando, Kyoshin, dan Teikoku! Mereka datang bersamaan, pemirsa! Mari kita wawancarai ketiganya!" rambut Riko sontak berubah menjadi kribo khas ayahnya. "Psst, Riko-chan, rambutmu, rambutmu!" kameramen memberi kode. Riko pun panik membetulkan rambutnya dan tersenyum cengengesan ke kamera.

"Umm, Selamat malam!"

"Nghaa! Kakei, lihat, kita masuk tipi!" Mizumachi menunjuk-nunjuk kamera dengan lebaynya.

"Hentikan, Mizumachi! Itu Cuma hal biasa."

"KYAAA! KAKEI-KUUUN!"

"MIZUMACHIII! KAU IDOLAKUU!"

"Mau minta tanda tangan?" dengan sukarela, Mizumachi memberi tanda tangan di buku fansnya dan sang fans segera melayang ke langit ketujuh (?).

"YAMATOOO! AKU SUKA KAU!"

"TAKA-KUN! LIHAT KEMARI! KYAAA!"

"Duh, sumpah, berisik banget fangirlingan orang-orang ini." Keluh Achilles menutup telinganya.

"Karena tidak ada yang mengelu-elukan namamu?" celetuk Heracles.

"JANGAN MENYINGGUNG HAL YANG MEMBUAT LUBUK HATIKU SAKIT, HERA!"

"Ahahaha, sori, sori..."

"Ano, apa kalian merasa optimis memenangkan salah satu penghargaan di acara ES21 Awards ini?" tanya Riko menyodorkan mic-nya ke Yamato.

"Tentu saja! Teikoku pasti memenangkan semuanya! Ini adalah pernyataan absolute-ku!" ujar Yamato percaya diri. "Lagipula nama event ini Eyeshield 21 Awards, aku semakin optimis untuk menang!"

"Fuu~"

"Apa-apaan, sih, kau! Fah-fuh-fah-fuh! Geli, tahu!" bentak Kotaro.

"AKABAAA! MATAMU INDAH SEKALIII!"

"KYAAA, AKABAAA!"

_Jreeeeengg!_

"Ini adalah lantunan lagu untuk bidadari-bidadari yang cantik." Ujar Akaba dengan suara memabukkan hati yang membuat 90% kaum Hawa tenggelam dalam pesonanya dan mendapat sorakan '_boo'_ dari para fans pria yang ada disana.

"Fuu~ yang menyoraki-ku tak punya selera musik yang bagus." Kata Akaba cuek menenteng gitarnya.

"Kau itu disoraki karena memang pantas untuk disoraki, tahu!" Kotaro hampir meluncurkan 'hujan lokal' ke arah Akaba kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Julie.

"Kau cemburu, hm?" Akaba mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kotaro.

"Eh?"

"AkaKotaaaa! Aku cintaaa!"

"Heh, siapa itu! Beraninya membuat aku pairingan sama maniak gitar _gak smart_ ini!" Kotaro ngamuk-ngamuk sementara Akaba hanya tersenyum tipis sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Akaba, kapan rencananya kau akan menikah?" tanya seorang fans antusias.

"Fuu~ belum tahu, mungkin masih lama..."

"Kalau dengan Kakei, akan kuberi kau villa mewah dengan mobil ferrari terbaru!" tukas sang fans yang ternyata fanatik dengan pair AkaKei. Kakei blushing mendengarnya. Oh, _God_, mengapa di event seperti ini fans crack pairing _not straight_ makin merajalela?

Kakei, kalau kau bilang begitu, author protes. Karena author sendiri fans crack pair!

"─APA KATAMU─"

.

.

.

Riko buru-buru menutup scene pertama sebelum pertarungan Kotaro VS Author terekspos lebih jauh. "Ja-jangan pindah channel dulu karena ES21 Awards akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Saya, Host Kumabukuro Riko-chan, PAMIT!"

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Ahahahaha~ ini fic ES21 pertama saya! Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan. Salam kenal! Mohon bantuannya, ya!

Ini adalah kategori yang dinominasikan:

**Ter-Sadis**: Hiruma, Agon, Gaou, Rui, Banba, Mr. Don, Kanagushi, Kurita

**Ter-Cantik**: Mamori, Suzuna, Wakana, Julie, Maki, Maria, Kisaragi, Taka

**Ter-Lebay**: Taki, Monta, Mamori, Bud, Shin, Suzuna, Mizumachi, Yamato

Cara memberi vote, tulis kategorinya lalu tulis siapa yang divote (satu orang saja) beserta alasannya dan jangan lupa komentarnya tentang fic ini. Batas waktu pemberian vote adalah sebulan setelah fic ini dipublish. dengan kata lain sebelum tanggal 20 Juli 2013. Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut silahkan hubungi author via PM atau Review! Sayonaraa~


End file.
